Thank You
by Sapphireluva
Summary: For BED's contest, THIRD ROUND BABY! It's Tea's special day, but no one remembers. Except for Yugi. So they spend the whole day together. What will happen at the end of the day? Peachshipping.


Thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, or Kay jewelers. Or the awesome jewelry they have.X3 For B.E.D's contest. THIRD ROUND BABY!!

**WARNING!!! THERE IS SLASH! MEANING, GUY LOVE! NO LIKEY NO READ. BUT EVEN IF YOU DO READ THEN DON'T FLAME. **You have been warned.

* * *

Tea Gardner was doing every girls favorite past time that didn't include: spending money, gossiping (with or without friends), messing around with peoples heads (guys in general), or having her clothes off. Which means there was only one candidate left: WINDOW SHOPPING!! It was her birthday and she decided to treat herself to a small coke and an ice cream while looking at expensive items that she wouldn't be able to have till Christmas. 

'Oh wow! Look at that necklace! It's soooo pretty!' She thought smiling slightly. She chuckled while thinking about today. Her friends were with their special someone's, and her family was busy with work. She kind of felt hurt that no one had even texted her a 'Happy B-day! .' Not even her mom had left her a note wishing her a Happy Birthday. For a moment she thought that maybe they would through her a surprise Party, but her mom didn't like the fact that she hung out with guys that were in a relationship with another man, so she quickly crushed that thought.

She was so busy thinking that she wasn't' paying attention where she was going and bumped into someone. Tea snapped out of her daze when she heard a squeak. She looked at the person on the ground.

"Yugi!" She was surprised! 1) He wasn't with Yami, and 2) he was the person she least expected to bump into. Okay it was really Seto that she least expected but anyway.

"Oh, Hi Tea! I was just looking for you!" He said standing up smiling.

'Thank you, at least you thought about me.' She thought sadly.

"I wanted to spend the day with you, if that's okay." He said looking at her. She was a little surprised but just brushed it off as 'He got in a fight with the guys.' So she smiled anyway.

"Sure Yugi! Where do you wanna go?"

"Where do YOU wanna go Tea? I'll treat." Yugi said. Tea just looked at him and smiled. and went next to him.

"Thank you." She said, and they left.

They spent the rest of the day together. They went to the arcade, Kaiba land, to go eat at _I ringraziamenti per le memorie, _and had a great time. It was getting late so they decided to call it a day.

"Yugi, thank you for everything today. You didn't have to." Tea said feeling guilty as they came to a Kay Jewelers, the same one that Tea saw the necklace.

"Are you kidding, Tea? Of course I had to! You're one of my best and closest friend." He said taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey, let's go in here. You might find something you like and I can afford!" He joked pulling them both into the store. They looked around for a bit and Tea finally saw the necklace she saw earlier.

"The 10K Two-Tone Gold Diamond Heart Necklace, huh? That's nice. Do you want that one Tea?" Yugi asked sneaking up on her, she got so scared she squeaked this time!

"Uh, yeah. It's nice, and I like it, but it's $150. It's too expensive." She said sadly.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Yami something so why don't you wait outside? I'll only be like five minutes." He said smiling. Tea nodded and went outside and waited.

'Figured. Yugi spending time with me was only to get Yami something. I kinda feel...hurt?' She thought with her eyes closed. She heard the store's bell ring and guessed that five minutes had passed. She opened her eyes and saw the necklace!

"Yugi! You got Yami the necklace?" She asked confused. Normally you'd get your boyfriend something a little bit more...manly, wouldn't you?

"Nope!" He took it out of the box and put it on Tea. "I got it for you. Happy Birthday, Tea!" He said smiling. Tea was so shocked that she just stared at Yugi for a few moments. Finally she got some words out.

"But...huh...what? Why? Why Yugi?" She was about ready to cry.

"Because you were always there or me. No matter what happened, even when Yami left, and I came out. You were always there to accept me, or help me. But you were there. So I just wanted to do something to show you how much I appreciate you in my life." He looked down and took both of her hands in his. Then looked up at her, eyes watering.

"Tea, you are my best friend. Thank you. Thank you for everything that you've done. You're my best friend, and for that I love you. And Thank you." Yugi finished. He smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled and hugged him, repeating those words over and over again.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." They stayed like that for a few minutes and then finally let go. And then smiled at each other with a few tear streaks down their faces. The laughed and went home, both thinking the same thing: "Thank you."

* * *

To my best friend. Thanks! Review Please! 


End file.
